Good Enough
by Salix FireOpal
Summary: Songfic. Good Enough by Evanescence. Jack/ Ianto. Ianto shows Jack he's more than just a casual shag.


"Good Enough"

**"Good Enough"**

_**Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.**_

Here I am again in his bed. I shouldn't be here, he killed Lisa destroyed what I love, but here I am curled up in his arms, his body entangled with mine, sharing heated kisses, touching. Engaging in sexual acts with hidden emotions attached to them but I just can't say no to him. He has me under his spell.

_**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...**_

His skin brushing against mine, his hands in my hair, his lips on my skin. My breath catches in my chest as he touches me in all the right places, makes me want him. He makes me beg for his touch, beg him to take me, beg to make me his. His lips are just there, he's pushed the button that makes me completely surrender to him. Makes me feel...

_**Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.**_

I'm on top of him, drinking in the sight of his naked from below me. I lean in and claim his lips; I use my weight to pin him to the bed and plant small kisses up down his neck to his chest. I suck at his collar bone, he moans deeply in my ear. Time for him to surrender to me.

_**Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.  
**_

I continue to suck at his collar bone, making sure it will leave a mark, so when I look at him tomorrow, I'll know that the evidence of our encounter is only hidden by the shirt covering his perfect skin. He's writhing beneath me; I can feel him burning into me wanting me. I trail hot kisses further down his chest and take one of his nipples into my mouth. This time he moans louder, I lose myself in this taste of his skin.

_**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...  
**_

I'm addicted to him. Passion over takes me. The only thing I want to hear is him moaning beneath me. I bite at his sides and listen to the sounds he makes. I press my body to his, our erections, rub together. His lips find mine and we battle for dominance. I win; I'm going to show him that I'm…

_**Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.  
**_

I break the kiss; my eyes lock on to his as I reach down and take him in my hand. I watch him fight back a moan as I stroke him. He's never experienced the dominant, confident but controlled me. His eyes are begging for release but he knows there's more to come if he holds back and waits.

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?  
**_

I take a deep breath, there's so much passion, so much energy, so much life in the room. Our smells mingle along with the smell sweat and sex. I take my time preparing him. This is a game I will win. He whimpers when I remove my fingers from him but I press my body to his again, needing to feel every inch of him against me. I push into his needy body and bite back a moan. He's so tight. I slip my arms around his shoulders and pull him into an emotional kiss. He returns it and the atmosphere in the room changes. In that kiss this has changed from a game, he's surrounding to me. Letting me have all of him. Showing me how he feels without telling me. We lay together connected in heart, body and mind. We're both keeping back tears as I begin to move inside him. Our eyes are fixed together our lips brushing ever so slightly every time, I thrust into him.

_**So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no.**_

Soon I lose my control and I thrust into him hard and deep, we both moan loudly and pick up the pace, now I know how he feels when he's inside me, every time I thrust, he moans as I hit that spot inside him. I reach between us and take him in my hand, I need to see him climax, and I need to see him lose control. I match my strokes with my thrusts, he moans louder as he approaches climax. I thrust again and he topples over the edge, moaning my name, spilling his seed over us. I try to hold on to watch him in this rare moment when he has no self control, when he's completely at my mercy, but the waves of his of his orgasm have brought me to the edge, I thrust into him and spill my seed deep inside him. I collapse on top of him; he tangles his fingers in my hair and pulls me in for another deep emotional kiss. I fall asleep in his arms but just before I do he whispers in my ear "You are good enough for me to love you too Ianto Jones"


End file.
